


The Bell

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King scowled and viewed a boy ringing the bell. The same bell used before lessons.





	The Bell

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King scowled and viewed a boy ringing the bell. The same bell used before lessons. The bell was used for another reason recently.   
A sound implying a pet alligator's demise. The Sewer King took a rope attached to the bell and brought it down. He yelled before lessons. 

 

THE END


End file.
